Peinture sur toi
by Meanne77
Summary: [one shot] En cette date symbolique, petite fic pour bien terminer l'année... « Tu veux me prendre pour modèle ? » « Pas exactement » « Si c'est pas pour poser, c'est pour quoi ? Pas pour tenir la toile j'espère ! » « Non, ce serait pour être la toile. »


Titre : Peinture sur toi (merci de m'épargner tout commentaire sur la nullité du jeu de mot, je fais ce que je peux v.v et j'ai déjà fait bien pire !)  
Auteur : Meanne77  
Genre : Post war(s?). Dans ma terminologie personnelle, c'est ce que j'appelle un "797", à savoir un PWP qui se déguise derrière un semblant de scénar. Une cuillère à café de kawaii, deux pincées de fluff pour le goût et un zeste de citron vert parce qu'ils l'ont voulu ainsi.

Rating : **PG-15** pour le très léger papouillage et l'ambiance générale.

Disclaimer : les perso ne sont pas à moi et l'histoire est pour Mizu. Me sens totalement dépossédée, là ! XD

NdA (vous pouvez ne _pas_ lire, lol) :  
Malgré mes multiples plaintes, j'ai pris du plaisir à écrire cette fic (plus que je ne m'y serais attendu au premier abord). D'abord parce que c'est un cadeau pour quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup, ce qui est toujours motivant, et ensuite parce que ça m'a fait réaliser que ça faisait longtemps, bien longtemps, que je ne leur avais pas offert un petit moment à eux, rien qu'à eux et que pour eux. Ils ont réussi à m'émouvoir, les bougres ! Et à me rappeler pourquoi je les aimais tous les deux ensemble…  
Comme quoi, parfois on a besoin d'écrire quelque chose qui n'a _pas_ de scénario ! XD

Contexte :  
m77 : Tu veux un cadeau pour te remercier, ô latiniste attitrée de mouah ? T'as une idée de départ, une image, un lapin que je pourrais élever et faire rebondir ?  
Mizu : Alors, heuuu… la nuit dernière, j'ai fait un rêve…

_(9 février – 11 juillet 2005)_

_- _

**Peinture sur toi**

-

On sonna à la porte et Duo poussa un soupir exaspéré. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce et jugea qu'il pouvait tout laisser en plan le temps d'aller ouvrir.

– Ouais, ouais, du calme ! Voilà, j'arrive !

L'appartement n'étant pas grand, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se rendre jusqu'à la porte blindée. Après avoir regardé au travers du judas, il ouvrit à Heero.

– Salut, 'Ro. Entre ! Pose tes affaires !

Le Japonais le salua d'un hochement de tête puis se déchargea de ce qui l'encombrait tandis que Duo demandait :

– Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Le brun le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Tu sais, ce que Sally a préconisé… Qu'on trouve quelque chose à faire, à apprendre… un défi…

Duo hocha la tête et tourna les talons, faisant signe à Heero de le suivre. Une fois dans la cuisine, le Japonais balaya la pièce du regard, notant çà et là de la vaisselle sale, des sachets de farine et de sucre abandonnés, un paquet de biscuits vide et les vestiges de plusieurs tablettes de chocolat noir, 98 cacao.

– … pour canaliser, ouais, je sais, acheva Duo à la place de son ami. Assied-toi, invita-t-il ensuite, lui faisant de la place sur une chaise.

Heero prit le temps d'apprécier l'odeur qui planait dans l'air avant de s'exécuter. Duo, quant à lui, reprit son fouet et se remit à battre dans un saladier.

– Comment avance ta peinture ? s'enquit-il.

– J'expérimente, répondit le brun, ses yeux bleus fixés non sur les mains mais sur le visage de Duo.

– Hin hin.

– En fait… j'aimerais essayer une nouvelle technique mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour ça.

Son attention toujours concentrée sur sa tâche, Duo eut un rapide sourire amusé.

– Tu veux me prendre pour modèle ?

– … Pas exactement… Je me vois mal demander ça à quelqu'un d'autre, même aux gars, et puis… tu as toujours été mon premier choix, acheva-t-il avec son léger sourire en coin.

Duo eut un petit rire. Il releva les yeux vers Heero, lui renvoyant son sourire.

– Ouais… Faut croire que j'ai toujours eu un truc avec le chiffre un… Alors, si c'est pas pour poser, c'est pour quoi ? Pas pour tenir la toile j'espère !

– Non, ce serait pour _être_ la toile.

Duo cessa de battre.

– Quoi ?

– J'aimerais essayer la peinture sur corps, expliqua le brun.

– … C'est-à-dire… me peindre dessus, c'est ça ? A même la peau ?

Heero acquiesça. Le châtain fronça les sourcils, une expression peu enthousiaste sur le visage.

– C'est pas toxique, ça ?

– Non. Ce n'est que de l'encre de Chine et de l'eau.

– De l'encre de Chine ? … Ça peut pas être très bon, ça, si ?

– C'est fait exprès, Duo, ça n'a rien de nocif, je t'assure. Je ne t'en parlerais pas sinon.

– Ah…

Ils se regardèrent un court instant en silence.

– Tu peux refuser, tu sais ? Ne te crois pas obligé…

– Non ! Non, non, c'est juste… enfin… Comment tu vois ça au juste ?

– J'ai apporté le matériel et ce qu'il faut pour protéger le sol et pour que tu sois confortablement allongé.

– Ah… Et je fais quoi pendant ce temps, moi ?

– Rien. Tu bouges le moins possible. Tu fais la toile, quoi.

Duo se mit à rire.

– D'accord, je vois. Je peux finir ? J'ai un gâteau au four…

Heero acquiesça puis jeta un coup d'œil à la pâte que Duo battait. L'Américain donna encore quelques coups de fouet puis il alla ranger le récipient au frais.

– Duo… ? laissa en suspend Heero alors que son regard allait et venait le long du corps du châtain.

– Ouais ? répondit celui-ci, le nez dans le frigo.

– Comment tu fais pour ne pas prendre de poids ?

Cela fit rire Duo.

– Les cuistots ne mangent pas ce qu'ils préparent, 'Ro ! 'Seraient tous obèses sinon !

Il émergea des profondeurs du frigidaire, un autre saladier entre les mains. Les yeux de Heero poursuivirent leur inspection, de face cette fois.

– Dans ton cas, ça ne serait pas si gênant, fit-il remarquer.

Duo détourna les yeux, embarrassé par le regard de Heero. Au lieu de répondre, il s'empara d'uns spatule qu'il plongea dans le saladier avant de la tendre au brun. Ce dernier la lécha sans hésitation puis se passa la langue sur les lèvres, faisant disparaître toute la mousse au chocolat qui s'y trouvait. Duo prit une courte inspiration et leva la main. Du pouce, il essuya le chocolat sur le menton de Heero, effleurant sa bouche au passage. Il se suça ensuite le doigt pour le nettoyer.

– Tu t'en mets toujours partout… Tu manges comme un porc, tu sais ? murmura-t-il.

A nouveau, il y eut un moment de silence, que Duo finit par rompre :

– Alors ?

– Un peu trop amer, décréta le brun.

– Ah ! J'en ai marre ! Quand y'a pas trop de sucre c'est qu'il n'y en a pas assez ! Ça devrait pas être si difficile que ça de doser correctement, quand même !

– Je préfère un peu amer que trop sucré.

Le châtain soupira.

– J'espère que ma charlotte sera plus réussie…

Il secoua la tête avec lassitude et replaça la mousse au frigo, puis :

– Je les donne.

Le Japonais haussa un sourcil lorsque son ami lui fit de nouveau face.

– Pour répondre à ta question de toute à l'heure. Je distribue mes pseudo pâtisseries dans l'immeuble, voire le quartier… Pas encore eu de plainte pour intoxication alimentaire ni crise de foie ceci dit, ce qui en fin de compte est plutôt encourageant !

Heero lui sourit.

– Je t'aide à faire la vaisselle ? lui proposa-t-il alors, supposant que Duo en avait terminé avec la cuisine pour le moment.

– Je veux bien.

Duo lavait tandis que Heero essuyait puis le minuteur sonna et le châtain sortit du four un grand brownie, le piquant avec un couteau pour en vérifier la cuisson.

– Ça sent bon, lui dit Heero.

– Merci.

L'Américain démoula le gâteau et le laissa refroidir sur le plan de travail à présent de nouveau propre. Il se tourna alors vers son ami.

– On s'y met ? Je peux prendre une douche avant ?

Heero opina.

– Je prépare ton salon.

¤

– Heero ? appela Duo depuis la salle de bain.

– Quoi ?

– A quel point tu me veux à poils ?

Heero s'interrompit dans ce qu'il était en train de faire et s'accorda un sourire d'autodérision. Ne pas sortir la question de son contexte…

– Torse nu, ça suffira ! lui répondit-il, suffisamment fort pour que sa voix porte.

Un "okay !" plus étouffé lui parvint en retour. Quelques minutes plus tard, le châtain fit son apparition dans le salon, vêtu uniquement d'un jean large qui lui tombait sur les hanches. Heero ne voulut pas le remarquer mais ses tétons pointaient légèrement, probablement à cause de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Duo lui sourit et se rapprocha, notant d'un coup d'œil l'installation de Heero : le brun avait étendu par terre une bâche sur laquelle il avait déroulé un tapis de sol et posé un coussin.

– C'est un petit coin confortable que tu m'as fait là ! commenta le châtain une fois à sa hauteur.

– Hn.

– Attends une minute…

L'Américain baissa les yeux au sol ; lui-même était nu pieds mais Heero s'était déchaussé, la différence ne pouvait donc pas venir de là.

– T'aurais pas encore grandi, toi ?

– Hn. Un centimètre peut-être…

– Mettons deux ! C'est vraiment pas juste ! C'est toi l'Asiat' ici, c'est toi qui devrais raser les moquettes ! Regarde Wu Fei !

– Vous faites la même taille…

– Justement ! C'est dégueulasse ! Je refuse d'être le plus petit de nous cinq !

Heero ne parvint pas à ravaler son sourire à temps.

– Tu as vu un médecin ? demanda-t-il alors pour faire diversion.

– Arrête de rigoler, tu veux ? C'est pas drôle ! Et oui, j'ai vu un médecin ; plusieurs en fait, pas mal de spécialistes. Chuis même suivi par un nutritionniste, c'est pour dire !

Heero haussa un sourcil.

– Un nutritionniste ?

Duo détourna le regard sans le vouloir.

– Ouais… Paraît que j'm'alimente de façon déplorable. On m'a jamais appris aussi, faut dire…

– Ah.

– Hm… bon… Comment tu m'veux ?

Ne _pas_ sortir la question de son contexte.

– Allonge-toi sur le dos… J'ai poussé le chauffage mais dis-le moi si tu as froid.

– Ça va, fit le châtain en prenant place sur le tapis de sol.

Heero poussa un discret soupir puis s'agenouilla et commença à s'occuper de ses couleurs. Cela faisait étrange de voir l'Américain étendu comme ça, presque… sous lui.

Duo s'humecta les lèvres et croisa les mains sur son ventre. Il était nerveux…

– Je n'ai encore jamais essayé, lui confia Heero.

Le faire parler l'aiderait probablement à se détendre, jugea-t-il. Il connaissait suffisamment bien son ami pour savoir ça.

– C'est pour ça qu'on est là, non ? Je l'dirai à personne si c'est complètement raté, promit ce dernier avec un clin d'œil.

Heero eut l'impression que les muscles du châtain se décontractaient légèrement.

– Tu vas peindre quoi ?

– Je sais pas encore, avoua Heero, un pli apparaissant sur son front. Je vais laisser ton corps m'inspirer…

– Eh ben on est bien partis alors ! plaisanta Duo pour masquer son regain de gène et se donner une contenance.

– Chut ! Ne déconcentre pas l'artiste !

Duo éclata de rire et le brun sourit doucement.

– Prêt ?

– Ouais, vas-y, peinturlure-moi, répliqua l'Américain, totalement détendu cette fois.

C'était à son imagination uniquement qu'il devait ce ton-_là_, décida Heero.

– Alors on y va.

-

Le Japonais se redressa et examina le torse – la toile – qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Il tourna autour de Duo, lentement, s'efforçant de visualiser quelque chose et de définir dans quelle position il allait se mettre.

– Retire tes mains s'il te plaît.

– Je les mets comment ?

– Comme tu veux tant que tu es à l'aise.

Duo étendit les bras le long de son corps. Heero se racla la gorge.

– Heu, et déplie les jambes.

Le châtain s'exécuta docilement, réfrénant le réflexe de recroiser les mains. L'esprit concentré sur ses pinceaux, Heero s'assit à califourchon sur son bassin.

– Tu me dis si je suis trop lourd… fit-il d'une voix basse.

– … Ça va…

C'était un peu… beaucoup différent de ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu tous les deux… cette position. Au cours de la guerre, ils avaient été amenés à se voir sous tous les jours et jusqu'au plus simple appareil. Les circonstances avaient fait que… Mais ils n'étaient plus en guerre, et ils n'étaient certainement plus des enfants.

Heero leva un pinceau mais sa main resta en suspend et finalement il le remit avec les autres. Et posa les mains sur Duo. Les muscles abdominaux du châtain se contractèrent à leur contact.

– Hey… commença Duo, la voix légèrement enrouée.

Il se racla la gorge.

– Tu as passé tes mains sous l'eau chaude ? Elles sont toujours froides d'habitude...

Heero releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Il fit aller et venir ses doigts, ses paumes le long de la peau, apprivoisant les reliefs, apprenant le grain, la texture. Duo avait la peau pâle – une belle toile blanche, vraiment – et fine, malgré tout. Des muscles bien dessinés mais peu de chair, aucune graisse. Ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt était vrai, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de prendre un peu de poids…

Heero avait de la chance – d'un point de vue purement artistique – l'Américain était resté glabre au niveau du torse. Une légère pilosité châtaine n'apparaissait qu'à partir du ventre, sous le nombril. Heero s'amusa à passer les doigts sur cette région moins lisse et les abdominaux du châtain se contractèrent de nouveau sous ses mains. Le brun releva les yeux vers lui, et relâcha lentement sa respiration.

– Tu rougis ?

– J'essaye de me tenir chaud ! se défendit Duo.

– Tu as froid ?

– Non, c'est juste… tes mains qui sont chaudes…

– Tu es difficile à satisfaire, fit remarquer le brun avec un début de sourire moqueur.

Mais son sourire naissant mourut lorsque son regard plongea dans celui de Duo.

Heero fut le premier à détourner les yeux.

Comme excuse, il se décida enfin à prendre en main ses pinceaux, les sélectionnant avec soin. Il en trempa un dans l'encre noire.

-

Duo ferma les yeux. Le contact humide du pinceau le surprit et il ravala une exclamation dans une inspiration soudaine. Le pinceau glissait sur lui, plus doux et léger qu'il ne s'y était attendu, et il sentit ses muscles se contracter sur son passage.

– Détends-toi, lui parvint la voix de Heero, qui à elle seule suffisait à lui donner ses frissons.

Duo se mordit la lèvre. Ce pourrait être presque agréable si seulement… Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues cette fois mais malgré cela, son corps commençait à s'agiter de rire.

– Duo ! Sois un peu sérieux !

– Pardon…

Un petit soupir lui parvint et Duo relâcha doucement sa respiration, décrispant un à un ses muscles et plaçant ses sensations sous contrôle.

– 'Sont faits en quoi, tes pinceaux ?

– C'est de la soie.

– Ah…

Heero changea de pinceau pour changer de couleur. Il choisit le bleu, songeant que le reflet apporté à celui naturellement rouge brun de l'encre de Chine se marierait bien avec son estampe. Et avec la peau de Duo.

Il traça un nouveau trait, de haut en bas. Le châtain frémit une fois de plus.

– Une chance que OZ n'ait jamais pensé à essayer de te faire parler en te chatouillant.

– Tous des brutes sans une once de finesse ou de subtilité, approuva son ami.

Mais la chaleur et le poids de Heero sur son entrejambe ne lui facilitaient pas les choses… Pour se donner quelque chose à faire, Duo se mit à observer avec attention Heero. C'était un passe-temps comme un autre, et l'une de ses occupations favorites. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait observer grand chose d'autre à l'heure actuelle ; sans compter que ça lui ferait peut-être oublier le pinceau sur sa peau…

Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Heero était concentré comme à l'époque, lorsqu'ils étaient en mission. Il ne pensait pas que son ami ait jamais été à ce point concentré sur _lui_, même si Heero passait également du temps à le regarder. Duo savait que Heero le trouvait suffisamment intéressant – fascinant, même, peut-être – pour justifier le temps qu'il consacrait à l'observer.

Aucun des deux n'était aveugle.

C'était presque devenu un jeu entre eux, de savoir si le brun parviendrait à l'anticiper avant que Duo ne le surprenne. Et vice versa. Mais pour l'heure, le châtain n'avait pas envie d'analyser ou de réfléchir à quoique ce soit. Il voulait juste regarder Heero.

Du fait de leur position, il le voyait en contre plongée, mais malgré cela les yeux bleus du Japonais étaient en partie masqués par ses mèches rebelles. Qu'importait, Duo n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour connaître leur expression.

Le pinceau glissa brusquement sur son ventre et Duo prit une inspiration étranglée alors que ses abdominaux se contractaient une fois de plus. Il tenta de voir ce que Heero peignait mais un petit grognement agacé de la part du brun lui fit comprendre qu'il bougeait trop au goût de l'artiste. Cessant de se tordre le cou, Duo effectua quelques exercices respiratoires pour se détendre. Du coin de l'œil, il put voir Heero mélanger, sans doute, des couleurs et hésiter devant ses pinceaux avant d'en choisir un.

Duo le laissa reprendre son œuvre.

C'était étrange, cette impression… de se sentir si… Plusieurs mots lui vinrent à l'esprit mais aucun ne le satisfaisait. Il avait déjà été plus dénudé que ça devant Heero, "mis à nu" ne convenait donc pas ; pas plus que "vulnérable", certaines blessures l'avaient rendu bien plus à la merci et dépendant de ses compagnons pilotes et du Japonais en particulier. Peut-être… peut-être était-ce parce que c'était la première fois qu'il _s'offrait_ de la sorte à Heero. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement parce que justement, ils n'étaient plus dans un contexte de guerre. Et qu'ils avaient grandi.

Pour être tout à fait sincère, Duo n'aurait pas su dire s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise impression ; il se sentait à la fois à l'aise et mal à l'aise. Parce que c'était Heero, il voulait bien le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, même si son pinceau était une véritable torture. Et pourtant, quelque chose lui nouait les tripes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi – que faisaient-ils de si particulier après tout ? – mais il sentait que quelque part, sa relation avec Heero ne serait plus tout à fait la même après ça. Pendant un bref instant, il se demanda s'il aurait accepté, si l'un des trois autres lui avait demandé ce genre de service. Avant que Heero ne commence à le peindre, Duo aurait répondu oui, sans hésitation ; il n'y avait que quatre personnes au monde qui pouvaient le faire s'allonger sous eux de la sorte. Mais à présent… ne plus être si sûr de sa réponse le troubla plus qu'il ne s'y serait attendu. C'était un peu comme si…. Heero le transformait à chaque coup de pinceau, faisant de lui quelque chose… qui lui appartenait. _Sa_ toile.

Duo se demanda si Heero ressentait cela aussi…

-

Heero ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait choisi la peinture. Il aurait pu prétendre que sous les couches de pilote de Gundam, de soldat et de terroriste se cachait l'âme d'un artiste mais en vérité c'était probablement dû à un simple concours de circonstances.

Il avait choisi, néanmoins, et comme toujours – à moins de ne pouvoir faire autrement – il s'y tenait.

Du reste, il devait reconnaître à la peinture une certaine efficacité. Sally leur avait conseillé de se trouver un défi et la peinture en était un. Il n'avait _pas_ une âme d'artiste. Mais la peinture lui apportait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas pour oublier ou pour ne pas penser, ce n'était pas le but. Le but était de "canaliser", de ne pas se laisser submerger, engloutir par l'inconnu. De ne pas se retrouver sans rien à faire. D'avoir un objectif à accomplir en attendant de trouver ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite, d'avoir quelque chose qui occuperait leur être pour qu'ils ne deviennent pas plus dangereux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Construire, pour une fois, au lieu de détruire.

Créer.

Ça aussi, c'était nouveau.

-

Il avait fait des recherches, bien sûr ; c'était ainsi qu'il fonctionnait. Il avait expérimenté chaque technique dont il avait entendu parler, il s'était même essayé au dessin au fusain et avait découvert qu'il préférait la peinture, surtout à l'aquarelle mais aussi à l'huile. Puis un jour, il était tombé sur la peinture sur corps. Il n'avait pas compris l'intérêt d'une peinture si éphémère. Pourquoi créer quelque chose si c'était pour le faire disparaître aussi vite ? Pourquoi construire pour détruire de nouveau juste après ?

Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre et surtout, il n'aimait pas l'idée de s'être trompé en modelant sa conception de la peinture. Alors il avait poussé ses recherches plus avant, examinant avec attention les photos de corps peints qu'il trouvait sur le Réseau, et lorsqu'il peignait, ces images ne cessaient de lui revenir à l'esprit mais il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il se résolut donc à essayer par lui-même, à appréhender le problème de l'intérieur.

Et à présent, il comprenait. Ce n'était pas une question d'intérêt ou d'ouvrage éphémère. C'était très différent de ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter, construire, créer jusqu'à présent.

Sa toile était vivante.

Il lui avait fallu quelques coups de pinceau et voir son estampe prendre vie pour le réaliser. Même encore vierge, sa toile _vivait_. Elle vivait, respirait, avant même qu'il ne puisse donner corps à ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. L'essence de la toile elle-même, de Duo, était celle de son art. Le dessin sur la peau vivait, il vivait, ils vivaient.

Il leva son pinceau et prit une minute pour respirer. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau le visage de Duo, il vit que celui-ci avait fermé les yeux. Mais il vivait.

Avec une émotion nouvelle, il revint à son estampe, prenant davantage de recul. Il voyait autrement cet univers qu'il tentait de représenter. Les côtes de Duo étaient des vallées et derrière il y avait toute une faune et une flore. Elles se cachaient mais ce n'était pas parce qu'on ne les voyait pas qu'elles n'existaient pas.

Son regard remonta le long de la chute d'eau, s'attarda sur un téton. Il eut envie de plus de lumière. Avec fébrilité, il trempa un pinceau dans son pot d'encre de Chine blanche et entreprit de dessiner une lune. Ce fut avec déception qu'il constata que sur la peau, cette encre-là demeurait quasiment invisible, ne laissant qu'un vague reflet opalin. Avec une amertume qui le surprit lui-même, il créa malgré tout sa lune, en en traçant les contours à l'encre noire. Il travailla longtemps sur les contrastes afin de faire ressortir toute la lumière de Duo et sourit au résultat final. En définitif, sa lune était plus vivante ainsi, ne se résumant pas à une simple boule de blancheur.

Il revint ensuite à la cascade, ajoutant la brume due à la chute de l'eau, le grondement de celle-ci s'amplifiant comme la respiration de Duo s'accélérait. Puis il travailla sur la végétation du bas-ventre et ajouta un peu de mousse sur les rochers au bord de l'eau. Enfin, il fit s'envoler des oiseaux dans l'horizon des clavicules.

La pomme d'Adam de Duo bougea, comme s'il avait du mal à avaler sa salive. Heero suivit du regard la courbe de la gorge, s'arrêtant sur les lèvres entrouvertes. Fasciné, il ne les lâcha pas des yeux. Il avait beaucoup regardé Duo mais jamais encore il n'avait remarqué à quel point ses lèvres étaient bien dessinées. De l'index, doucement, il en retraça les contours, comme si les recopier pouvait lui apprendre une nouvelle technique d'art. Les lèvres remuèrent sous son doigt et Heero ne sut si c'était là le murmure de son nom ou un simple frémissement. Son pouce vint remplacer l'index, mémorisant la texture, la fermeté, et les lèvres bougèrent encore. Heero réalisa qu'il s'était rapproché inconsciemment, le souffle de Duo lui picotait la bouche ; il releva les yeux et sa vision fut envahie par l'indigo. Duo avait les cils plutôt courts mais joliment recourbés, remarqua-t-il avec intérêt. Ses yeux, même grand ouverts comme ils l'étaient à cet instant, étaient moins ronds que quelques années plus tôt. Il était sorti de l'adolescence, avait son visage d'homme, d'adulte. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent légèrement mais ses yeux, comme toujours si bavards lorsque Duo restait silencieux, n'avaient jamais été plus limpides. Et Heero en eut assez d'attendre. Comme suite logique de l'histoire, il l'embrassa.

Leurs yeux ne se fermèrent pas d'eux-mêmes, contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, mais là encore, c'était tout naturel : de quoi devraient-ils avoir peur ? Il n'y avait rien à fuir, c'était en suspend entre eux depuis trop longtemps pour rompre le contact maintenant.  
Sa main glissa sous la nuque du châtain, le soutenant, le rapprochant un peu plus. Ça n'avait rien d'un affrontement.

Heero sentit les mains de Duo s'agripper à ses cheveux et, souriant au travers du baiser, il le força gentiment à lâcher prise. Il s'écarta et dit, amusé :

– Ne bouge pas, tu n'es pas sec.

– Hey… objecta Duo.

– Sois une gentille toile et reste tranquille.

Le châtain ouvrit la bouche mais sa protestation se transforma en rire.

– Je ne suis pas une toile, je _fais_ la toile, rappela-t-il, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Apprécie la nuance !

Heero lui renvoya un sourire en coin puis reprit ses pinceaux. Par petites touches, il acheva son estampe et bientôt Duo ne put distinguer le glissement du pinceau des caresses. Une fois encore, il se concentra sur sa respiration afin de bouger le moins possible mais tous ses efforts pour garder ses muscles détendus furent réduits à néant lorsque Heero commença à souffler doucement sur sa peau. Puis Heero l'embrassa de nouveau. Se pliant aux exigences de son peintre, le châtain ne bougea pas.

Cette fois-ci, Duo ferma les yeux et Heero le rejoignit naturellement dans l'obscurité. Les yeux clos ou grand ouverts, ça n'avait plus d'importance : dans le noir comme en pleine lumière, Duo était toujours là.

– Retourne-toi, souffla alors l'Asiatique.

Ils échangèrent un regard et le brun se souleva simplement, laissant juste assez d'espace à son compagnon pour se tourner et se mettre sur le ventre. Heero se rassit alors sur les fesses du châtain, occasionnant une exclamation étouffée de la part de celui-ci.

La longue natte châtaine le gênant, il l'écarta, la donnant à Duo. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent. Du bout des doigts, Heero lui caressa la nuque, là où les petits cheveux deviennent duvet.

– Détends-toi, murmura-t-il, son souffle chaud sur sa peau, sans cesser ce petit mouvement de va et vient.

Duo ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par le bien être. C'était plus relaxant que le meilleur des massages, plus intime que tout ce qu'il avait déjà partagé avec quelqu'un.

Les mains de Heero descendirent, glissant sur toute la surface du dos, comme elles l'avaient fait plus tôt avec son torse et Duo, yeux toujours clos, sut à cet instant qu'il venait de se donner totalement.

– Tu es une belle toile, commenta Heero, une certaine fascination transparaissant dans sa voix.

Duo se mit à rire avec autodérision alors que les doigts de Heero courraient le long d'une cicatrice.

– Je suis plein d'aspérités…

– Oui… c'est ce qui rend la toile belle. Tu es une toile qui a déjà une histoire. Tu n'es pas blanche, pas… vide.

Duo n'ajouta rien, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il songea qu'il aimait la façon dont Heero le dépeignait.

Le brun se redressa en partie une seconde fois et ses mains vinrent s'égarer de part et d'autre de sa taille, cherchant à s'infiltrer sous le ventre.

– Soulève tes hanches…

Duo obtempéra et les doigts de Heero déboutonnèrent à l'aveugle le jean du châtain, effleurant au passage le bas ventre. Puis il empoigna le pantalon par la ceinture et tira afin d'abaisser le jean et dévoiler davantage la chute de reins, jusqu'à la limite des fesses. Il marqua une pause en s'apercevant qu'en sortant de sa douche, Duo ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'enfiler un caleçon. Heero prit une lente et profonde inspiration, s'humecta les lèvres, et se remit au travail.

Duo sentit le pinceau humide se promener le long de son dos mais l'impression qui s'en dégageait n'était plus du tout la même que précédemment. Les gestes étaient plus larges, plus rapides, plus assurés. Très peu de petites touches, moins d'hésitations, de réflexion : Heero savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il voulait. Il ne semblait pas changer de pinceau non plus, et donc pas de couleur, contrairement à avant. Duo n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour connaître l'expression de son visage à cet instant précis, il la visualisait parfaitement, comme s'il l'avait véritablement sous les yeux alors qu'il les avait clos et qu'il lui tournait le dos. Cela le fit sourire.

Et il se sentait bien, surtout, léger et apaisé, comme si sous le pinceau de Heero il n'était plus confiné dans un cadre. Le glissement du pinceau l'agrandissait.

Cela lui rappela aussi qu'il ne savait même pas ce que son ami lui avait dessiné sur le torse et encore moins ce qu'il lui faisait à présent sur le dos. Les gestes étaient amples mais semblaient précis, tantôt droits tantôt courbés, s'entremêlant en une forme probablement complexe.

– Hey, Heero… Tu peins quoi ? demanda-t-il donc, la voix un peu rauque comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

Heero sourit et prit un peu de recul pour admirer son œuvre. Sur le dos du châtain, il n'y avait rien, à peine une pellicule brillante sous la lumière artificielle du salon.

Il trempa de nouveau son pinceau dans l'encre de Chine blanche et ajouta les dernières touches parachevant sa toile.

– 'Ro ?

Le brun écarta son matériel et se pencha en avant. Duo, sentant son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, tourna la tête. Ils échangèrent un long baiser. Puis, au creux de l'oreille, Heero lui confia dans un murmure :

– Une promesse.

(fin)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Court bonus :_

¤Bien plus tard, dans la chambre de Duo¤

– Heero ?  
– Hm ?  
– On peut faire de la peinture sur corps avec du chocolat ?

¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤

Commande bunnièsque d'origine :  
Mizu : Cette nuit j'ai fait deux rêves (…). Le second est un magnifique 1 plus 2, avec Heero faisant de la peinture sur corps (de Duo)... Donc si ça t'inspire…  
m77 ¤se masse les tempes et marmonne¤ : Vais y réfléchir…

Et bien sûr, pendant ma pause déjeuner, le lapin s'est mis à rebondir tout seul… Ah la la, mon cas est désespéré… v.v


End file.
